halofandomcom-20200222-history
Raid on Installation 08
|side2=Flood |side3=Forerunner Constructs |commanders1= *MCPO John-117 *Arbiter Thel 'Vadam *343 Guilty Spark |commanders2=Gravemind† |commanders3=343 Guilty Spark† |forces1= *1 SPARTAN-II Commando **John-117 *1 UNSC Smart AI **Cortana *1 Arbiter **Thel 'Vadam *1 UNSC Marine **SgtMaj Avery Junior Johnson *1 ** *1 M12 Warthog *1 Monitor **343 Guilty Spark *Numerous Aggressor Sentinels |forces2= *Many Flood infection forms *Many Combat Forms *Many Carrier Forms *Many Pure Forms |forces3= *1 Monitor **343 Guilty Spark *Numerous Aggressor Sentinels |casual1= *Sergeant Johnson *John-117 and Cortana MIA *UNSC Forward Unto Dawn cut in two |casual2=All forces |casual3=All forces}} The Raid on Installation 04B was a small engagement between the Flood, the local Forerunner constructs, and the UNSC/Covenant Separatist alliance. Background Rtas 'Vadum rounded up survivors on the Shadow of Intent while Johnson brought the Forward Unto Dawn to the new ring. John-117 and the Arbiter escaped from the Flood infested High Charity via Pelican dropship. Most of the Flood were killed when High Charity was destroyed but a number escaped in Flood Drop Pods, including the Gravemind. Battle John and the Arbiter arrived in a damaged pelican and crashed in a valley near the control room. As soon as the Control room was in sight the duo was quickly ambushed by waves of [[Flood. They managed to get to the top floor where the sergeant was waiting for them. They contacted 343 Guilty Spark to open the door. He stated that the Flood outside must be eliminated before they could enter. John-117 then cleared the flood and entered the control room. There they were greeted by the monitor. They were informed that the Installation was almost complete. Avery Johnson then said they did not have a few more days. He then proceeded to activate the ring. Spark knowing that the Ark would be damaged and that his new Installation would be destroyed, then shot the sergeant with his main weapon. John-117 then attacked the monitor with his fallen ally's Spartan Laser. When the monitor was destroyed the Spartan took his AI and activated the ring. Escape They proceeded to the frigate in a warthog left behind by [[Avery Johnson. They faced many obstacles but landed inside the hangar and activated the ship. The ship however, was split in two by the collapsing portal. The front afrt of the ship was sent to Earth. Aftermath When Halo fired it destroyed itself and heavily damaged Installation 00 destroying the portal as well. When the portal collapsed it sent the fore of the Forward Unto Dawn to Earth and the aft was left drifting towards Requiem for 4 years, 7 months, and 10 days. John-117 went into cryo sleep while Cortana was left alone to eventually go into Rampancy. The Arbiter attended a memorial service to those who fell in the Battle of Installation 00 and the war as a whole before returning to his homeworld with the rest of the Sangheili forces. Trivia *This was the final engagement of the Battle of Installation 00. *This battle ended like the Battle of Installation 04. John-117 destroyed Halo, made it to the ship in a warthog, and got away before the Halo ring was ripped apart. *It is odd how the Arbiter made it back to Earth as he was in the bridge which is in the back of the ship which got stranded in space with the rest of the ship. Appearances *''Halo 3'' Installation 04B